The Mystery
by Dendrobium Flowers
Summary: Jungkook adalah murid baru di sekolahnya. Di hari pertamanya sekolah, ia secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Jimin, dan kemudian juga berkenalan dan menjalin persahabatan dengan sahabat Jimin yang lain. Sebuah misteri yang tidak dipercaya ada akhirnya memuncak ketika Jungkook muncul. Siapa sebenarnya Jungkook?
1. Chapter 1

Title : The Mystery

Author : Dendrobium Flowers

Genre : Horror, Mystery, Friendship

Rating : T

Length : Chaptered

Cast :

Jeon Jungkook (BTS)

Park Jimin (BTS)

Min Yoongi (BTS)

Kim Taehyung (BTS)

Kim Seokjin (BTS

Kim Namjoon (BTS)

Jung Hoseok (BTS)

Other Cast : Find by yourself

* * *

" _Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"_

" _Setelah melihatku membawa benda ini, kau pikir apa yang akan aku lakukan, hm?"_

" _Kumohon, lepaskan benda itu."_

"…"

" _A-apa salahku? Kenapa kau lakukan ini?"_

" _Kau masih bertanya apa salahmu?"_

" _Bisakah kita bicara baik-baik?"_

" _Dasar gadis bodoh!"_

 _Srashh!_

" _Akh!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Seorang lelaki nampak kebingungan dengan sekitarnya. Banyak orang berlalu lalang membuatnya hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. Ia tidak tahu kemana harus pergi, sungguh. Sempat ia bertanya pada salah satu orang lewat, tapi sayangnya ia hanya di acuhkan.

"Menyebalkan," cibirnya. "Dimana ruang Kepala Sekolah?"

Ruang Kepala Sekolah? Yup, sudah sangat jelas jika lelaki itu adalah anak baru yang tidak tahu bahkan dimana ia berdiri sekarang. Sekolah yang sungguh sangat luas, apakah masuk akal jika ia bilang saat ini ia sedang tersesat? Sungguh konyol.

"Aish, sampai kapan aku berputar hanya untuk mencari ruang Kepala Sekolah, huh?" lelaki itu mendengus. Ia kembali berjalan dengan arah pandang yang kemana-mana. Ia harus cepat menemukan ruangan itu, atau ia akan mendapat masalah di hari pertamanya sekolah.

 _Bruukkk!_

"Aw!"

Lelaki itu mengadu sesaat setelah bokongnya sukses mencium lantai. Ia mengeluh kesakitan dan dengan segera mencoba untuk berdiri. Cukup, ia tidak ingin menjadi tontonan mereka-meraka yang kebetulan melihatnya jatuh.

"Ugh, maaf. Apakah itu sakit?" Lelaki itu menoleh ketika mendengar suara di depannya dengan nada bersalah. Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa,"

 _'Tentu saja sakit,'_

"Maafkan aku. Sungguh, aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu," lelaki itu kembali tersenyum dan melirik _name tag_ yang dikenakan orang yang menabraknya itu.

Park Jimin.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," ujar lelaki itu. "Eumm… bisakah aku minta tolong?" lanjutnya dengan nada yang sedikit ragu.

Jimin memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, dan jujur saja ia terlihat sangat imut. "Minta tolong apa?"

"Antarkan aku ke ruang Kepala Sekolah. Aku tidak tahu dimana ruangannya," kata lelaki itu.

"O-oh? Kau murid baru?" tanya Jimin. Lelaki itu mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Ba–"

"Oy, Jimin- _ah_!" ucapan Jimin –orang yang menabrak lelaki tersebut terputus ketika mendengar namanya di panggil dan menoleh saat itu juga. Ia tersenyum masam saat melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Mana buku milikku?"

"Eh, hehehe. Aku lupa membawanya, Namjoon- _ah_." Jimin mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan cengengesan yang terdengar canggung.

"Bukannya aku sudah mengatakan jika hari ini kau harus bawa?!" ugh, sungguh. Rasanya lelaki-yang-ditabrak-itu ingin sekali pergi dari sana ketika melihat tanda-tanda akan adanya 'peperangan'. Tapi mengingat ia sedang meminta bantuan Jimin, niatnya tersebut ia urungkan.

"Aku akan membawanya besok. Sungguh, aku akan membawanya besok." Jimin mengatakan kalimat yang sama dua kali, menunjukkan bahwa ia serius dengan perkataannya.

"Seingatku juga kau bilang begitu kemarin." Sindir Namjoon. Membuat Jimin hanya menunjukkan cengiran anehnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Namjoon pada Jimin saat ia melihat ada orang lain di antara mereka.

"Ah, aku lupa," gumam Jimin. "Dia murid baru disini. Namanya…" Jimin berhenti berbicara ketika menyinggung soal nama orang yang ada di depannya, apakah tadi dia belum bertanya?

Lelaki itu tersenyum dan membungkuk kecil. "Perkenalkan, namaku Jungkook."

"Jeon Jungkook."

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi ada lagi murid yang pindah karena melihat _nya_?" seseorang dengan _name tag_ Jung Hoseok membuka suara. Saat ini ia sedang berkumpul bersama dengan sahabat-sahabatnya di kantin untuk memberi asupan makanan pada perut mereka masing-masing.

Kim Taehyung, Min Yoongi, Kim Namjoon, Park Jimin, dan Kim Seokjin. Begitulah nama-nama yang tertulis pada _name tag_ mereka –sahabat-sahabat Hoseok.

"Begitulah." Sahut Seokjin seadanya. Memangnya apa yang harus ia jawab, jika kenyataannya memang seperti apa yang diucapkan Hoseok. "Untung saja dia tidak dibunuh." Lanjutnya dengan suara pelan.

"Semakin lama, sekolah ini menjadi semakin angker saja." Ujar Taehyung, lalu kembali melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda untuk mengucapkan kalimat itu. Sementara Jimin mengangguk menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Taehyung barusan.

"Untung saja aku tidak punya yang namanya indra keenam." Gumam Jimin. Sungguh, apa yang akan terjadi jika orang yang sedikit-takut-tentang-hal-yang-berbau-horror seperti dirinya memiliki kemampuan seperti itu? Bisa melihat _mereka-mereka_ yang menatapmu dengan tatapan tajam yang menusuk dan–

–Cukup!

Jimin tidak bisa dan tidak ingin membayangkannya.

"Jujur saja, sebenarnya aku masih ragu jika ada yang namanya hantu di sekolah ini." Ujar Namjoon. Taehyung yang sedang makan langsung tersedak mendengar ucapan Namjoon.

"Uhuk!"

Yoongi menyodorkan minumannya pada Taehyung saat melihat lelaki itu gelisah karena tersedak dan juga minumannya yang sudah habis.

"Terima kasih, _hyung_." Yoongi mengangguk singkat sebagai balasan pada Taehyung.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu disaat banyak –ekhem, beberapa murid disini bisa melihat hantu itu?" timpal Hoseok segera.

"Numpang eksis?" Namjoon mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Yah mungkin seperti itu."

"Dan bermain dengan nyawa? Oh ayolah, orang gila mana yang ingin eksis dengan menggunakan nyawa orang lain?" ujar Jimin dan diangguki oleh Taehyung.

"Iya, sih." Gumam Namjoon pelan. Detik berikutnya ia menghembuskan nafas pelan, pertanda ia juga tidak tahu menahu apa maksud semua ini.

Pertanyaan di benak mereka semua sama.

Apakah ucapan Namjoon benar? Tapi jika mengingat apa yang dikatakan Jimin, itu masuk akal.

Atau…

Semua ini memang dilakukan oleh yang namanya hantu –atau apalah itu? Tapi kenapa _dia_ melakukannya? Apa maksudnya?

Apa tujuannya?

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook menghela nafas panjang. Ini jam istirahat, dan saat ini ia melihat teman sekelasnya sedang sibuk sana-sini, mereka terlihat asik berbicara dengan yang lain.

Sementara dirinya diam mematung di tempat duduknya.

' _Derita murid baru.'_ Batin Jungkook. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mencoba berbicara, atau setidaknya berkenalan dengannya. Ia kembali menghela nafas.

Jungkook menoleh pada teman disampingnya yang terlihat sibuk mencatat, lalu dengan takut-takut mencoba berbicara padanya. "H–hey, apa aku boleh bertanya?"

Lelaki itu menoleh padanya, ia tersenyum canggung. "Ah, sebelumnya maafkan aku. Aku terlalu terfokus pada pelajaran dan tidak mengajakmu berkenalan." Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Jungkook, dan Jungkook menerimanya.

"Namaku Mingyu. Kim Mingyu."

"Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook." Balas Jungkook. Lalu uluran tangan mereka terlepas, dan Mingyu kembali bersuara.

"Oh iya, tadi kau mau bertanya apa?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Jungkook berdiri sekarang. Berdiri mematung dengan nampan berisi makanan miliknya yang sejak tadi berada ditangannya. Ia berada di kantin, dan benar saja disana tidak ada lagi bangku kosong. Jungkook bergumam pelan. "Lalu aku harus makan dimana?"

"Jungkook _-ah_!" suara seseorang mengagetkan Jungkook. Ia segera berbalik dan menemukan Jimin dengan senyum lebar berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"O–oh? Jimin _sunbae_?" Jungkook tersenyum kecil melihat senior tingkat dua-nya itu.

"Kau belum mendapat tempat duduk, kan?" Jungkook mengangguk. "Ayo, di tempatku masih ada bangku kosong." Lanjut Jimin.

Jungkook mengerjap beberapa kali. "Apa tidak apa-apa, _sunbae_?" tanya Jungkook ragu. Jimin mengangguk cepat pertanda itu bukan sebuah masalah.

"Dan omong-omong, bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu agar memanggilku ' _hyung_ ' saja? Tidak perlu terlalu formal begitu."

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

A/n:

Di FF ini mereka semua jadi murid SMA ya. Author buat Seokjin dan Yoongi kelas 3, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin dan Taehyung kelas 2, sedangkan Jungkook kelas 1.

Next chapter will update soon…


	2. Chapter 2

Title : The Mystery

Author : Dendrobium Flowers

Genre : Mystery, Horror

Rating : T

Length : Chaptered

Cast :

Jeon Jungkook (BTS)

Min Yoongi (BTS)

Kim Taehyung (BTS)

Park Jimin (BTS)

Kim Seokjin (BTS

Kim Namjoon (BTS)

Jung Hoseok (BTS)

Other Cast : Find by yourself

* * *

11:06 pm

Begitulah waktu yang tertulis pada jam berbentuk lingkaran yang berada di kamar Jungkook. Ia menghela nafas panjang, dan mencoba menghilangkan apapun yang mengusik pikirannya hari ini.

Saat ini ia tengah berada di kamarnya, lebih tepatnya berada di kasur empuk kesayangannya. Fokus matanya berada pada langit-langit kamar yang ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang menarik disana. Matanya mengerjap pelan lalu ia memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah samping. Saat ini yang ia pikirkan adalah–

–ada yang aneh dengan sekolah barunya.

Ia tahu tidak seharusnya ia memikirkan hal konyol itu di hari pertamanya menginjakkan kaki di sekolah itu. Tapi tetap saja, pikiran yang ia anggap konyol itu tidak bisa menghilang.

Mencoba memikirkan hal lain, detik berikutnya yang muncul malah bayangan kakak-kakak kelas yang tadi duduk bersamanya saat di kantin. Oh, apakah ia harus berterima kasih pada Jimin? Karena dia, Jungkook jadi berteman dekat dengan mereka. Dan ucapan salah satu dari mereka –yang ia tahu bernama Taehyung kemudian membuatnya terkikik geli.

" _Oke! Mulai sekarang," Taehyung merangkul pundak Jungkook yang kebetulan berada disampingnya. "Jungkook adalah sahabat baru kita. Tepuk tangan!"_

Oh ayolah, tingkah konyol kakak kelas itu lama kelamaan mungkin saja akan membuatnya melupakan keanehan yang ada disekolahnya –menurut pemikirannya sendiri.

Dan pikirannya kembali lagi pada keanehan sekolahnya. Jungkook hanya bisa mengacak rambutnya dengan perasaan kesal.

 _Cklek!_

"Jungkook- _ah_ ," sebuah suara mengagetkan Jungkook. Saking kagetnya, Jungkook yang awalnya sedang tiduran dengan posisi menyamping langsung terduduk. Ia menoleh cepat pada sumber suara. Detik berikutnya ia memegang dadanya, sungguh ia benar-benar kaget.

" _Hyung_ , bisakah kau mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk?" Jungkook mencoba menetralkan detakan jantungnya yang bekerja lebih cepat karena terkejut. "Aku sangat kaget, kau tahu?"

Sementara seseorang yang dipanggil ' _hyung_ ' itu terkekeh kecil. "Maafkan aku."

"Jadi ada urusan apa ke kamarku?" tanya Jungkook langsung. Mata tajamnya melihat kakaknya itu sedang berjalan ke arahnya dan tanpa banyak bicara langsung berbaring di kasur Jungkook. Sedangkan pemilik kasur memutar kedua bola matanya dengan gemas.

"Wonwoo _hyung,_ aku sedang bertanya." Jungkook mengguncang pelan bahu Wonwoo –kakaknya dengan pelan. Wonwoo tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah adiknya itu.

Wonwoo bangun dan mengacak rambutnya. "Kau ada komik baru? Aku benar-benar bosan." Ujar Wonwoo kemudian. Jungkook terlihat berpikir.

"Aku tidak tahu. Coba lihat saja disana." Jungkook menunjuk meja belajarnya, disana tertumpuk beberapa buku tebal dan juga ada beberapa komik disampingnya.

"Kemana komikmu yang lain?" tanya Wonwoo heran saat melihat bahwa komik yang ada di atas meja belajar adiknya itu bahkan tidak lebih dari lima. Yang ia tahu, komik yang dimiliki Jungkook bahkan tidak bisa dia hitung.

"Ada. Aku menyimpannya." Jeda sebentar. "Aku tidak mau _eomma_ melihat dan merobeknya. _Hyung_ tahu bukan jika salah satu komik yang paling ku suka dirobek _eomma_?" Wonwoo terkekeh kecil lalu mengangguk. Sementara Jungkook cemberut melihat respon kakaknya.

"Oh iya, jika sudah selesai langsung keluar ya, _hyung_. Aku ingin tidur." Setelah mengatakan itu, Jungkook segera mengambil tempat senyaman mungkin dan menutup kedua matanya.

Sementara Wonwoo melihat-lihat komik milik Jungkook yang ada di depan matanya itu. Tidak ingin berpikir lebih lama, akhirnya ia mengambil semuanya karena ia rasa ia belum pernah membaca komik-komik itu.

Tidak sengaja indra penglihatannya menangkap sebuah pigura foto berukuran kecil yang ada di atas meja nakas di samping tempat tidur Jungkook. Penasaran, ia mengambil pigura itu. Dan ia tercekat saat melihatnya.

Terdapat tiga orang disana. Dua anak laki-laki dan satu anak perempuan. Seorang anak laki-laki yang lebih kecil dari dua anak lainnya yang ia tahu itu adalah Jungkook. Sedangkan anak laki-laki satunya adalah dirinya sendiri.

Matanya kemudian terfokus pada seorang anak perempuan yang memegang lolipop dan tersenyum lebar. Wonwoo memandangnya dengan datar.

' _Aku benci mengakui ini,_ '

Wonwoo menolehkan pandangannya pada Jungkook yang kini sudah tertidur.

' _Tapi aku benar-benar merindukanmu–'_

'– _saudara kembarku.'_

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, Yoongi selalu datang lebih awal dari murid kebanyakan. Dia sendiri juga tidak tahu apa tujuan datang se-pagi ini. Yang ia tahu, ia pasti selalu berada di lapangan basket ketimbang kelasnya sendiri.

"Hey, _hyung_!" Yoongi yang sedang bersiap melemparkan bola basket yang ada ditangannya ke arah ring basket ia urungkan ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang dikenalnya. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara dan tersenyum tipis saat melihat siapa pemilik suara itu.

Orang itu menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, hanya satu dua murid yang ia lihat. Lalu mengarahkan pandangannya kembali pada Yoongi. "Apa kau selalu datang se-pagi ini, _hyung_?" tanyanya. Yoongi mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kau sendiri? Kenapa datang secepat ini?" Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya menuju orang itu sambil sesekali men- _dribble_ bola basket yang sejak tadi menjadi objek permainannya.

"Tidak tahu." Jawaban polos terdengar dari orang itu. Yoongi terkekeh kecil.

"Sana ke kelasmu." Suruh Yoongi.

"Aku ingin melihatmu bermain, _hyung_." Balas orang itu.

"Permainanku tidak bagus," Ujar Yoongi. "Pergilah."

Akhirnya orang itu menurut dan melangkah menjauhi lapangan basket. Belum sampai langkah ketiga–

"Jungkook- _ah_!"

–Yoongi memanggilnya.

"Ya?"

Yoongi memandangnya beberapa detik, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Tidak apa-apa. Pergilah." Meskipun merasa aneh dengan sikap Yoongi, namun Jungkook tetap menuruti perkataan lelaki itu dan segera pergi ke kelasnya.

' _Apa kau tidak mengingatku, Jungkook?_ '

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook memasuki ruang kelasnya. Ia menghela nafas kecil saat tidak menemukan siapapun di kelas itu. Benar-benar kosong. Bahkan orang yang menjadi teman dekatnya di kelas ini –Mingyu juga belum datang. Saat ia meneliti kelas itu, ada beberapa meja yang di atasnya terdapat tas. Tapi Jungkook tidak tahu kemana perginya pemilik dari tas-tas itu.

Mendekati tempat duduknya sendiri, Jungkook mengambil langkah santai sambil bersenandung kecil. Ia menaruh tasnya di atas meja, dan bersiap untuk duduk di bangkunya sendiri,

Sebelum sebuah pemandangan menyita perhatiannya.

Jungkook merasa dirinya mematung seketika. Apa yang menjadi fokus matanya benar-benar membuatnya tersentak.

Lelaki itu melihat seorang wanita duduk di salah satu bangku di pojok kanan kelas, dekat jendela. Ia menunduk dengan rambut panjang yang menutupi wajahnya.

Yang membuatnya terkejut adalah, sejak kapan wanita itu berada disana? Bukankah tadi yang ia lihat hanya beberapa tas tanpa adanya seorangpun di ruangan ini?

Belum selesai dengan keterkejutannya, Jungkook melihat wanita itu mendongkak menatapnya. Jungkook hampir memekik, ia melihat wajah dari wanita itu penuh dengan darah, luka sayatan yang panjang terlihat di hampir seluruh tubuh wanita itu.

Wanita itu berdiri dari duduknya. Pemandangan yang dilihat Jungkook kini makin jelas. Terlihat perut dari wanita itu terkoyak hingga mengeluarkan sebagian isi perutnya. Pisau tajam yang tertancap di dadanya dicabutnya dengan paksa.

Jungkook melirik pisau itu dengan wajahnya yang kini berubah menjadi pucat pasi.

' _A–apa yang terjadi disini?_ '

Sungguh, Jungkook benar-benar ingin lari sekarang juga. Tapi apa daya, ia bahkan tidak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang ini. Seluruh tubuhnya seakan memaksanya untuk menyaksikan apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Wanita itu tersenyum –lebih tepatnya menyeringai pada Jungkook. Jungkook mendelik ketakutan saat melihat seringaian wanita itu. Bibir dari wanita itu sobek, memuat seringaiannya semakin menakutkan.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga–"

"–Jeon Jungkook."

"Jungkook? Apa yang kau lihat?"

Bruukk!

"Eh? Jungkook- _ah_! Ada apa denganmu? Hey!"

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

Akhirnya update juga :'3

Terlalu pendek? Salahkan otak author yang tidak bisa diajak kerja sama :')

Makasih yang udah sempatin baca FF gajelas ini :* /tebar kisseu/ maap baru diupdate ya,, sempat buntu ide juga buat lanjutinnya gara-gara dapat kabar kalau Taehyung sama Yoongi sakit T.T belum lagi tentang Namjoon yang gabisa tampil bareng member Bangtan karena jatuh pas latihan T.T /nangis/

Ah,, mungkin jangka waktu buat upload lanjutan FF ini ga tentu ya. Soalnya Author anak kelas 9 yang lagi sibuk tugas, belum lagi persiapan buat UN T.T /seketika curhat/

Tapi bakalan di usahain update secepatnya kok ;)

Buat yang mau chat atau apalah itu, mungkin bisa langsung ke twitter author Liia_armybts :v /promosi/

Last, Mind to Review/Favorite/Follow?


End file.
